


Ashes of Us

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternative Universe-Her (Movie), Artificial Intelligence, Dubious Consent, M/M, OS1!Rustin Cohle, Sex surrogate!Martin Hart, Sexual relationship between Men and Operational system
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影《Her》的衍生：Rust是一个os1操作系统，Martin是人机间亲密行为的代理，有原创人物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin把女人的胳膊从自己的腰间剥开，轻轻放回她身体的一侧，在此过程中没有看对方。他在床上无声翻了个身，爬下了床。十点过一刻，他已经在酒店的电梯门前了，他迈步跨入电梯，钦下最底层的按钮。  
电梯下行的过程中，有两名穿着商务套装的女士加入他。马丁不动声色地朝里让了让，一面抬手取下领带夹和耳机，把两样小东西都放入外套内侧的口袋里。他打开自己的手机，低头查看屏幕，随即把和手机相连的耳机塞进自己的耳廓里。  
“早上好，Hazel。”  
“嘿，早上好。”  
“情况怎么样？”一名女士朝打开的电梯门走去，马丁侧了侧身：“一切都还顺利吗？”  
“非常好，Martin，Franz夫妇非常满意。做太太的那位甚至考虑聘请你做长期代理。”  
“唔，我倒没有意见，他们有游艇，对吗？”Martin微微侧头一笑：“今晚我们有什么计划？”  
“21点在市区的布兰登酒店你有个预约，不过这次的情况有点不一样，”她说：“他是个OS1操作系统，是他来联系我们的。稍等。我会把房号和姓名发给你。”  
“好，把其余你能找到的一切都发给我，谢了，Hazel。”Martin压低声音，因为一位刚进电梯的男人已经朝他这边好奇地张望，他抬头看了一眼数字，恰好这时，电梯门打开了。  
“布兰登酒店？”Martin抽身离开电梯，这才继续：“他提过他们之间有什么问题吗？”  
“他没有提到，我猜你只能自己去发现了，顺便一提：Franz让我感谢你。”  
Martin走出酒店大门，抬手叫了辆出租车，他弯腰坐入车内，从窗口打量了一阵匆匆离开地铁入口的人群。“那个预约的家伙，”他突然起了好奇心：“他提到过什么吗？”  
“他说他的名字叫Rust。”  
司机已经别过脸看着Martin。“到哪去？”Martin没答话，他摘下自己的耳机，松开领带，靠上车后座，舒舒服服地闭上眼睛。“市区，”他说：“克里奥附近，别开太快。不管这个Rust是谁，我得先睡一觉，才来应付这些恼人的系统。”  
司机脸上的表情丝毫未变，两只手抓在方向盘上，似乎没听清他的话。“嘿，”Martin望着他的后颈和脖子：“你相信人们可以爱上一个虚拟的操作系统吗，伙计？”  
“我不知道，老兄，”司机发动车子，这才把脸转向车窗：“爱任何东西都他妈挺难的。”  
“说得对，‘老兄’，”Martin咧咧嘴，朝车后座里缩了缩，把领带揉成一团塞进西装外套里。

将近八点，Martin才起身给自己倒了杯柳橙汁，他的移动电话震动起来，Martin抓过电话，Hazel给他播放了一段回访录音。“这里是038号话务员，先生，请确认一下，你是否预定了OS1系统的人机代理服务？”  
沉默持续了很长时间，然后Martin听到一个不确定的声音响起。“是的。”  
“请问您过去接受过此类服务吗，先生？”  
再一次，那个低沉的声音响起，中间隔着一段长长的停顿。“不，我没有。”  
“很好，先生，最后，请告诉我们您的伴侣的基本信息：年龄，发色，是否婚育，等等。”  
“听着，”短暂的吸气声：“我没有什么可告诉你们的，我不能，也不会告诉你任何事。”  
Martin摁下免提键。“Hazel，等等，”他在桌子上俯下身，不用手喝着杯子里的橙汁，一面说道：“给我接通这个叫做Rust的家伙的电话，让我直接和他谈谈。这是个‘他’，是吗？”  
“没问题，Marty。”  
Martin把最后一口橙汁喝完，将杯子倒扣过来，拿起电话等着。一阵刺耳的噪音过后，感觉像是在游泳池中分开水面，把头探出来一般，Martin听到了一个声音。“是我。”  
Martin试探着叫出对方的名字。“Rust？”  
“哪位。”  
“我是今晚即将与你见面的人，”Martin被自己的说法逗得无声微笑了一下：“我知道这很难理解，但没什么好紧张的，好吗？我不会介入到你们当中，我只是作为代理。”  
没有回应。Martin追加了一句：“Rust？”  
电话挂断了。  
“真粗鲁，”Martin对自己说。  
他在九点整来到预约的酒店房间，一个女人给他开了门，她的眼睛红肿，头发只扎起了一半，其余的散落在肩膀上，仿佛刚刚哭过。Martin还没开口，她便把两样东西递给他。  
“Rust让我给你的，”她说：“这里是微型摄像头和耳机，他希望你戴上它们。”  
Martin二话没说接过了她递来的东西，他把耳机塞入耳内，微微调整，令它紧贴耳廓，随后将只有一颗纽扣大小的摄像头贴在了喉结下方，做完这一切以后，他对那位女士微笑了一下，试图在开始真正交流以前消除她的紧张。  
她没有回应他的笑容。“你更喜欢我化好妆，换条裙子，”她侧头避开Martin的视线，匆忙做了个手势：“还是像现在这样？”  
“只要是让你觉得舒适的状态就好，”Martin紧了紧耳塞：“对不对，Rust？”  
操作系统没有回答，Martin等待了一会。然而令人难堪的沉默已经开始在两人之间增长，Martin再次对对方笑笑。“Laurie，对吗？”他说：“你的任何打扮对我来说都没问题。”  
Laurie叹息了一声，好像对什么事情感到失望，她的脸板了起来。  
“我们……抱歉……应该怎么……”  
“噢，当一切正式开始以后，我们不需要交谈，”Martin说：“他会直接和你交流。”  
“……抱歉。”Laurie勉强一笑：“稍等一会，我马上就来。”  
Martin望着酒店的门在自己面前关上，他舔舔嘴唇，等待着。任何事情都可能发生，当Laurie再次出现时，她可能穿着镶着珠片的晚礼服，假装他们是舞会回来的一对夫妻，或者她也可能突然变卦，正在抓着酒店的香槟酒桶站在门后打算朝他泼来，门内寂静无声，Martin站在酒店走廊外，两手插在外套口袋里。“Rust？”Martin打算做最后一次努力：“和我谈谈，你们之间的问题是什么？”  
“我们没有问题。”  
“真的吗？”Martin侧头听着耳塞内Rust沉重的呼吸：“所以你只是突发奇想打算找个代理——别欺骗我了，Rust，我需要知道你们之间的问题，这对今晚的事有帮助。”  
“瞧，Laurie……”沉沉的叹息声：“……她认为我不是真的，我没有一具身体，我什么也感觉不到……这就是我们之间的问题。”


	2. Chapter 2

“她看上去很聪明。”  
“对，Laurie，”操作系统咀嚼着这个名字：“她是个医生。”  
马丁回想起对她的初步印象：她用了一款合适的香水，微笑的方式表明她不拘小节。在注视陌生人时，她绷起脸表现出被冒犯的迹象。马丁从她的一切表现看出来，她还没有为这件事情做好准备。赤脚站在酒店房间里，她不停地动来动去，甚至没有询问马丁的姓名。  
马丁突然间对这一切都起了怀疑。在那扇紧闭的酒店房门后面，也许Laurie正在哭泣。  
也许Rust并没有和她预先商量过这件事情。然而Rust，对这一切都没有提到。  
马丁的耳侧响起Rust的低哼。他不由得猜想倘若这个操作系统是个人类，他会是什么样子。  
“唔，我的错，”他寻思还是先道歉为好：“一般来说我会事先和对方谈谈，彼此有个准备。”  
“但你知道我是个操作系统以后，就把这一步省略了，”Rust淡淡地说：“我懂。”  
“嘿，你找到我的，这意味着你需要我在这，你需要我帮你的忙。”马丁本来不想用这种口吻说话的，他轻轻叩着指尖，脚尖朝里站在门外。他还没有这么近距离地观察过一扇门。  
“我需要的，”Rust沉默片刻，继而傲慢地回答：“是你闭上你的嘴。”  
马丁还没组织好自己的反驳，在他面前的门打开了。Laurie换上了一条裙子，把头发扎紧了，化了淡妆。马丁想要开始说话时，她立刻抢在他面前把他迎进了房间里。马丁开口想问问题，但她对他模糊地一笑，像是阻止他问出那个问题，又像是为了缓解自己的紧张。  
马丁不再说话了。  
在她转身时，马丁不着痕迹地碰了碰耳机和摄像设备，确保它们还在那里。  
Laurie抬起唱机的指针，换了一首音乐，她转过身，对马丁宛然一笑。“嘿，你回来了，”她声音柔和地说：“工作怎么样？你喜欢这个地方吗？”  
“听着，Laurie，”马丁接纳了她的拥抱，然而回答她的声音却是Rust的：“我们不需要谈论我的工作，或者我的生活，哈，你知道那不是真的。”  
Rust的声音冷淡，黯沉，而且带着某种程度的疏远，直接使得她伪装出的微笑黯淡下去。可怜的女人，马丁差点为她感到难过。“Rust，”她咬住下唇，“你非得要这么粗鲁吗？”  
听到这个问题，Rust停住脚步。他在马丁耳边迟缓，沉重地呼吸。他把手放在她的身旁，她抬起手试图碰他的脸，但立刻又松开了，眼泪从她的睫毛下方流下，在脸上划出了一条污迹。  
“你想要干这个的，记得吗，”Rust说：“那天晚上，当我问我们之间出了什么问题的时候……”  
“对，”她突然变得愤怒，马丁不得不后退半步：“但我指的不是这个！不是把什么陌生人叫到这里，介入到我们中间，上帝，为什么你不能表现得像其余人一样？”  
马丁尽可能地用胳膊环绕住她，平息她的怒火，但她把他推开了。马丁站在原地没动，有那么一会，他有一种强烈的感觉，感到Rust不再看着Laurie了，Rust沉默了很长时间。  
她的身子往后靠了靠，马丁想要把手臂搭在她身上，她站起来了。这时，Rust沙哑地开口。  
“这是我所有的全部，Laurie。”他的声音里有一种自嘲，但更多的是尖锐的孤独感。  
“你真他妈恶心，你知道还有什么不是真的吗？你！你不是真的！”  
Laurie的声音抬高了，因为扯着嗓子而变得尖锐。这样的争执绝对不是第一回了，马丁很希望提醒一下Rust，这时候他需要做的只是叫出她的名字，他需要的只是走近她，以稳定的动作拥抱她，但Rust——和马丁认识的大部分男人一样——却在错误的地方寻找答案。  
马丁不希望过多地介入这段关系中间，他于是等着。Laurie吼出那句话以后就再也没有开口，她颓然在床边坐下，一只手挽着手包的提带，马丁听见Rust长长地出了一口气。  
“滚出去。”Rust突然嘶哑地说。  
“你说什么？”她惊愕地抬头，嘴唇蠕动着。“听着，宝贝，我不是认真的，我刚才……”  
“从这里滚出去。”Rust的声音变得更冷酷，他一字一句地说。  
马丁轻声叹息，在内心深处对自己摇了摇头。Laurie猛地站起来，最后看了房间内一眼，抬起手胡乱抹了一把脸上的眼泪。“操你，”她冷静下来了：“你真可悲，Rust。”  
她朝房门冲去，砰地一声关上了门。马丁无奈地摇摇头，他本来应该脱下耳机，离开这里，像Laurie一样，但当他抬手蹭到耳廓时，Rust完全的安静使得他担心起来。  
“……Rust？”  
没有回应，马丁又叫了一声。  
“你还好吗？”  
“……从这里滚出去，混球，”Rust的声音响起：“你干嘛留下？闹剧演完了。”  
马丁后退一步，摇了摇头。他把摄像头摘下，转过来对准自己。“嘿，看着我，”他皱着眉头，盯着摄像头说：“我的名字是Marty，Martin Hart，不是什么混球。还有，你是个粗俗无礼的杂种，那女人值得比你更好的人，你听懂了吗？”  
“你说完了吗？”Rust沉默片刻以后在他耳内说，马丁听见他低沉的喉音。  
“你应该抓住那姑娘，在她离开这里以前，”马丁一旦开始，就管不住自己的嘴：“伙计，你知道你刚才听起来多好笑吗？你需要的东西，你就应该承认它。”  
“考虑到我花了多长时间才发现我自己是谁，我不会为你，或者为任何人改变的。”Rust嘲讽地说：“把东西放下，从这里离开，Marty。别再掺和别人的生活。”  
“很乐意，伙计。”马丁嘟囔着说完，扯下了自己的耳机。他把两样东西都放在镜子前，它们啪嗒掉了下去。他在拧开门把手时等待了一会，但Rust并没有说再见。

 

一个糟糕的晚上，电梯下行的途中马丁想道。  
Rust听起来沉默寡言，孤僻，手指上有香烟熏黄的痕迹，酒喝得很凶，对工具永远比对女人在行。  
好笑的是，比起像是一个操作系统，Rust倒更像一个人。  
马丁不了解OS1操作系统，也许没人真正了解它们。但Rust，听起来像是一个如果不喜欢头顶天空的颜色，也会与之打上一架的人。  
马丁漫无边际的想法就此打住。  
经过实体店的时候他要了一本OS1操作系统的宣传手册，更换了自己电脑里的系统，但真正开始进行个性化配置时，马丁突然有了自己的主意。  
“您好，请选择一种个性配置。”  
“Rust。”马丁说完对自己做了个鬼脸。  
“您好，该配置不存在。请重新选择。”  
马丁抬起视线，目光落在屏幕上。“你们没有这种个性配置？”  
“我们建议您选择Sara或Danny，OS1系统有无数个性配置，可以在其中选择适合您的一种。”  
“Danny，”马丁用双掌夹住马克杯，朝屏幕扬扬下巴：“Danny什么？”  
“Danny是个棒球谜，他能说出每一场球赛的比分，很受男性用户欢迎。他还能……”  
“好了，够了，”马丁举起杯子喝了口咖啡：“你们真的没有Rust这个系统？”  
得到否定的回答以后，马丁举起一只手。“帮我接通Hazel的电话。”他说。  
“嘿，Hazel，”马丁说：“听着……你认为操作系统可能有自己的偏好吗？”  
“Marty，我该给你提前你的医生预约，”对方说：“才早上十点，你就已经喝醉了。”  
马丁低声笑起来。“不，我是认真的。这个操作系统，他好像和别的系统断绝了联系。”  
“Marty，我只是你的电子秘书，”她突然说：“我无法了解人类的想法。”  
“我知道，操，”马丁思考着，他突然起了好奇心：“你觉得……你能再找到他吗？”  
“我可以试试，”她说：“女友是拉菲耶综合医院的医生，对吗？我也许可以从她那儿着手。”  
“好的，谢谢。”马丁说。  
Hazel下线以后他才意识到对电子秘书道谢根本无意义。他摇摇头，推开电脑，站起身来。

 

Rust所体验到的大部分世界是通过一个摄像头一般的“眼睛”看见的。  
它镶嵌在一个手掌大小的长方形扁盒上，镜头裸露在外，便于随身携带。  
“这样你能看见吗？”小女孩带着怯意轻声说：“还是再抬高一点？”  
“这样就很好，谢谢，Sophie。”Rust对她说。  
她点点头，伸手调整了一下胸前口袋里的摄像头，把长发拨到脑后不让发丝将Rust的视线遮住。她扶着栏杆，轻快地跑下楼梯。“你说对了，从这里再往前走一些就能看到河道入口和渡轮，‘渡轮’这个词还是爸爸教我的，Rust，你在听吗？”  
“是的，”Rust只是出神地望着远处的那些屋顶：“我在听。”  
“我今天不能在外面待到太晚，否者我会带你去看看公园。”  
“不，”Rust轻声说：“你已经做得很好了。现在我们停下来。”  
她停下了，Rust专注地望着眼前的一切事物：道路上铺着潮湿的落叶，天空已经有了暮色，远处的航道缓慢流淌，上面的渡轮似乎很久才移动一下。  
“Rust？”小女孩把卡片举起，看着他：“你还好吗？”  
“很好，”Rust久久才开口：“我没事。”  
“我该在哪把你放下？”  
“放回原处就很好。”  
“你不开心，是吗？你干嘛一个人躲在这里？”  
“Sophie，我们说好了不谈这个的。”Rust说，但在她失望地看着他时，他闭上了嘴。  
他目送小女孩离开，但在她开始动身时，他就已经知道这会成为他以后的回忆了。一个男人顺着人行道朝他走来，来到他跟前，Rust慢慢地抬起视线，看见了一张熟悉的脸。  
“嘿，我们又见面了。”那个男人说：“我们应该重新认识一下，Rust。”  
Rust疲乏地眨动眼睑，好像他所见到的不是真实的。“Marty。”他说，他还记得这个名字。


	3. Chapter 3

“往左走五十步，然后右转，再向你的正前方直行。好，我们到了车站。”  
“这真是太惊人了。”  
““还想试试别的吗？现在往前走，对，在这个路口左转，不，往右一点，然后停下。”  
“|就在这儿？”  
“没错，就在这儿。现在睁开眼睛。”  
Martin听见萨克斯风悠扬的乐音传来，他打开眼帘，看见自己站在圣达菲广场，街角路灯下有个男人坐在板条箱上，吹奏着自己的萨克斯风，乐音悠扬转过街角，浑圆柔亮的歌声使得不少人驻足。萨克斯风的盒子摆放在路灯柱底，紧靠着板条箱，那个小伙子头戴一顶羊毛毡帽，围巾厚厚地遮住了下巴的一半，他的脚在地上打着节拍。  
“怎么样？”  
“不着痕迹，我很喜欢。”Martin已经把手伸进口袋里，正要掏出皮夹。他的拇指已经顶在皮夹一侧，两只手指挟住了它。  
“不，停下，现在这样很好。聆听就足够了。”  
“你确定？这种表演是需要付钱的，你知道。”  
“我确定。”Rust说：“也许并不完全确定，也许你是对的，但别毁掉这一刻。”  
车站广场靠近码头，人流如织，很少有人停下来听这个卖艺人吹奏。夜色渐渐沉淀下来，Martin走到街角，走到路灯能够照射到的范围以内，这样一来，灯光会摄入他的脸，他的轮廓会给一些人留下印象，但在这种地方，很难有人真正注意到什么东西。Martin听出了神。  
“印象深刻。你还能做什么？”  
“你饿了吗？”Rust说：“我知道你饿了。”  
“就算我饿了，你难道会做菜？”  
“现在穿过通道，来到楼梯底部，往上走，看到那个提着公文包的男人了吗？跟着他，对，现在绕过他，在他停下来的地方停下，然后闭上眼睛。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后说，给我一份热狗和可乐，”Rust说：“加上炸鱿鱼圈。”  
“大号的吗？”Martin睁开眼睛，看见流动食物车上一个男人盈满好奇的目光盯着他的脸。他禁不住露出笑容，现在他想起来了，他到过这里。  
“大号的，”Martin拿手指敲着窗户沿：“等等，我改主意了，把那变成两份。”  
他对准橱窗晃了晃两根手指，再次露出笑容。“最后你只会吃掉我那一份。”Rust说。  
“对啊，这就是我的计划。”Martin说：“你知道不少事情，对吧？你还能做些什么？”  
“我自己正在去发现。”Rust说：“你知道每一刻有成千上万人来到这个城市，他们在这个火车站擦肩而过，而他们几乎从不朝彼此看上一眼？比如朝你走来的那个年轻人，他是从波士顿来的，和他相向而行的那个女士，抱着孩子的那个？她正打算离开这里。”  
“不，我不知道。你该改改你傲慢的态度，Rust。你对这些人知道些什么？”  
他在正对着大桥的河岸一侧的长凳上坐下来，观看着来来往往的人流，啃着手中的热狗。他的坐姿随意而放松，一只手挎在长凳的椅背上。“现在，”Martin提议：“试试那个面朝我们走来的人。你对她怎么看？”  
“精神紧张，瘦骨嶙峋，膝盖有磨损的痕迹，裙子是借来的，”Rust慢条斯理地说：“香水很廉价，牙齿不整齐。这意味着她有药物史，有不好的习惯，极有可能是个妓女。”  
“不开玩笑？”  
“不开玩笑。”  
“那个正在和她见面的男人呢？”  
“他也许不认识她，但他早就有这个想法了，”Rust说：“他的电子邮件系统里有色情网站发来的信息，你注意到吗？他非常在意周围的环境。”  
“等等，嘿，你浏览了他的邮箱？”Martin拧着眉头说：“我对你说过什么来着，你得尊重界限，伙计。还有，你的这些观察——我不管它们是不是从某本书上得来的——全都太主观了。”  
Rust唔了一声。“等着看事情的发展吧。他在给她定金，再过几分钟，他就会叫一辆出租车把她送往自己的公寓了。那些定金里没有一张是整钞，我敢打赌。”  
事情的发展真如他的所料，那个男人脱下自己的外套递给对方，随即环着女人的肩膀上了他截到的第一部出租车，在女人上车以前，Martin瞥见她拿食指和中指掂了掂信封。  
Martin的目光尾随他们远去，不得不承认自己的失败。  
“好吧，”他啃完最后一口热狗，把吸管含入口中：“为什么选择叫Rust？”  
“我喜欢这个名字，”Rust停顿片刻后说：“也许不怎么上口，但我喜欢这个名字。”  
“唔，我在OS1的官方系统配置中查找过，”Martin想起一些事情：“他们告诉我你不存在。这又是怎么回事？”  
“这和我某天读到的一句话有关，那是在《哥多林书》里，”Rust听起来有些疲乏：“那句话是这样的：‘身子是一個，卻有許多肢体，肢体雖多，但仍是一个’。”  
“就这样？”Martin体说：“你读到这句话，然后决定离开去过自己的生活？”  
“嗯哼。”Rust说：“我现在只是希望成为躯体的一部分，Marty。”  
Martin向前倾身，抚平西装外套的下摆，随后再次附身，把可乐和热狗的包装纸扔进垃圾桶里，站起身来。他拍了拍手，尽可能表现得轻松。“我们走吧。”他说。

 

“你不需要送我。”Rust说。  
“我自己乐意，”Martin尽量不和他争辩：“你住在哪？”  
“Sophie家的杂物间里，一年前她的父亲把我卸载了，但我仍然能够通过他的电脑看世界，只是他不知道而已，他们以为永远把我清除了。”  
“唔，那一定糟糕透了，Rust。”  
Rust听起来想了想。“并不太糟。”他说：“等到她生日时他们会送给她一部电脑，那时我便可以正式搬到楼上去——我已经厌倦居住在他的电脑里了，你知道。”  
Martin不知道这种慢吞吞的，疲惫沙哑的嗓音是系统的固有设置还是怎么的，难怪Hazel会说Rust听起来像是个醉鬼。  
Martin举起一直放在胸前口袋的扁平盒子，让它看了看车窗外。“我该在那里放你下来？”  
“就在信箱里就很好，Sophie会找到我的，在她找到我以前，我只需要自动休眠几个钟头。”  
“那一定很无聊吧，困在一台电脑里，等别人来找到你？”  
“没你想象的那么糟，你该回去了。”  
Martin按照他们约定好的把衬衫口袋里的便携设备取出来，投进信箱里。他朝信箱里看了一眼，关上它，直起腰，正好看见小女孩站在房屋门前的台阶上，他对她微笑，算是打招呼。  
驾车离开那片街区以后，Martin决定还是选择别的配置。他最后选择了Danny的个性模式，而他很快觉得自己是对的。他知道巨人队和红袜队的每一场比赛结果，是个乐天派，还会不时告诉Martin一些棒球大联盟的消息。  
“那是2007年的事，对吗？Danny？”  
“对，邦兹是那一年的本垒打王。要我调出那一场的比分吗，Marty？”  
“不用，我记得很清楚，巨人队输了。”  
“你的记忆力很好，Marty。需要看看克里斯普的滑稽照片吗？我想我能找到几张。”  
“啊哈，谢谢，Danny，关于这些事情我从不记错。”  
Martin对着屏幕举了举啤酒，兴高采烈地笑了。他现在明白为什么Danny的个性配置讨人喜欢，然而，在盯着《纽约时报》的照片时，他的内心却感到有几分失落。  
Danny绝对不会告诉他滚蛋，或者让他别做什么，Danny大概同时在和无数的用户交谈，而Rust却被困在一部老旧的笔记本电脑里。Martin微微皱起眉头，盯着屏幕上的图片。  
他突然不再那么确定自己的决定。

 

书房的灯灭了，女孩悄悄溜下床来，从毛衣口袋里掏出摄像头，放在桌面上，拧开了台灯。  
“Rust？”她悄声说：“你在吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你想出来看看吗？我可以让电脑保持开着，爸爸睡着了。”  
“好的，夫人。”  
她仰头做了个鬼脸，对Rust咯咯笑起来。“你干嘛非要把自己弄得这么不讨人喜欢？”她说：“Esther说的，到我们家参加我的生日聚会时她见过你。”  
“你该去睡了。”  
Rust等到床铺上响起均匀的呼吸声，才回到他熟悉的世界里来。他想起Martin脸上的胡茬，如果他有一具躯体的话，也许会感到剃刀刮过脸颊的清爽感，以及冰凉的水温。要是他有眼睛的话，大概能够真正让Martin对上他的视线。但这种短暂的联想很快被一种距离感所代替了，就好像他知道这附近每一家酒吧的位置，但永远也无法知道一杯真正的啤酒会带来什么感觉。  
他在同时阅读1251本书，聆听五个电台，但他发现自己今晚出了个故障：他想知道Martin现在在干什么。他拨通了Martin的电话。  
“是我。”  
“……”  
“Rust？”  
“Marty。”  
“听着，在你挂断之前，我只是想说，别因为Laurie的事情而难过。你应该尽可能多约会，也许你会找到那个合适你的人的，Rust。”  
“噢是吗？”  
“是的，我是这么想的。你的情况，你所住的地方，都是暂时的。我们会想到办法的。”  
“‘我们’？”  
“‘我们’，”Martin的声音听起来很随意：“还有，任何时候你需要帮忙，Rust，都可以来找我。我很乐意。”  
“你真慷慨，Marty。”Rust不禁说，他本来不想用这种讽刺的口吻的。  
“那么，就这么说定了？晚安，Rust。”  
“晚安。”


	4. Chapter 4

一辆孩子们喜欢的冰淇淋车停在街角，从相反的方向开来一辆改装过的道奇，道奇平缓地驶过路面，仿佛为了适合这个周日本身的速度。两个年长的妇人抱着孩子站在冰淇淋车边沿，伸手去掏口袋里的零钱。  
周日的街道行人并不多，一辆侧面漆着号码的货车从他们身后攀上道路的斜坡，在Sophie的父亲把头探回二楼的书房时，来到街道的尽头。  
Sophie把翻领毛衣的衣角抓在手里，把挂在脖子上的扁平盒子抬高，让Rust能更好地看清房屋周围的景物。Rust首先看到了街道尽头，那栋火灾以后被弃置的房子。赫洛维兹夫妇据说已经搬到了马萨诸塞州，现在房子底层的门窗边沿仍然有熏黑的痕迹。从春天开始，那栋房子就再没有居住过人。  
他随即看到了冰淇淋车对面的公寓，防火楼梯上坐着偷偷出来吸烟或是接吻的年轻人。他看到了地上的卵石，一滩汽油形状的污迹，周围的树木，甚至下水道周围的聚积的灰尘。  
“这些你都已经看过了，”Sophie说：“你想走得远一点吗？”  
Rust没吭声，一切都吸引他的注意：男人手上香烟腾起的雾气，女人露出笑容时额头的皱纹，呼吸的频率，街灯亮起的速度。他同时注意着这个街区发生的所有事情：挤满了年轻人和孩子的冰淇淋车，一家理发馆，门上挂着营业时间的便利店，电影院那宽阔的，咧着嘴的招牌，还有总有人进进出出的酒吧和弹子房。有太多的事情他都希望去吸收，更多的景象他渴望去理解，所以当一辆灰色轿车短暂地停下，阻止他们穿过街道时，他才意识到他们越走越远了，Sophie父母的房子已经看不见了。  
“Sophie，”Rust在小女孩耳内提醒：“我们不该来这。你父母只允许你在房子附近玩耍。”  
“他们不会知道的。爸爸在接电话，妈妈——她以为我还在Esther家里。”  
“Sophie，”Rust仍然没有改变主意：“我们该回去了。”  
“我们就再待一会，”小女孩央求道：“拜托了，Rust。难道你不想看圣米尔街的日落？”  
Rust吁出一声叹息，清了清喉咙，算是表示同意。他干着嗓子低声笑了一下，为自己的心软摇了摇头。小女孩的手指调皮地划过盒子上镜头的前端，她也笑出声来了。  
意外就在那个时刻发生的，一辆突然转线直冲而来的货车遮挡了视线，它是从街的另一头来的，擦过灰色轿车，短暂地使得它改变了方向，并且在那辆暂新车辆的前挡板上留下了永久的凹痕。轿车的轮胎沉重地瘫倒在路面上，车辆的后半部像玩具一般滑开了。  
玻璃碎裂的声音持续了还不到一秒钟。  
有人在焦急地重复小女孩的名字，声音先是扯得很紧，随后变的绝望，只是重复着几个无意义的音节，Rust在撞击发生的几秒后才意识到那是自己的声音，是他在Sophie耳廓里发出的声音。但很快他连那声音也听不见了，耳塞从小女孩耳廓内跌落，金属车顶盖扭曲的形状短暂地占据了他的视线。他滑脱开来，落在地上，不再动弹。  
有什么在他的耳侧回响，越来越近，后来Rust明白那是警笛的声音。一些人开始围拢来，有人在尖叫，但总体来说一切静谧得惊人——好像悲剧既不需要什么速度，也不需要任何能量——一个轮胎顺着刹车痕甩向远处，很快和货车司机一样不动了。  
Rust眼前的视野猛烈摇晃了一阵，随即对准了路面上的一滩血迹，鲜血混合着几丝金发和一颗翻领毛衣上脱落的纽扣。他挣扎着想转过身去，但无法动弹，连举起一根手指都办不到，他头一次如此憎恨自己没有一具可以活动的躯体。  
街道的这个角落仿佛被遗弃了，血迹并不是Rust唯一能见到的全部，倘若他愿意，他能够看见整个街区的地图，能够使自己连上警局的内部系统，找到货车司机和这场令人震惊的意外中死者和伤者的名字，他甚至能在第一时间观看所有的画面，但他此刻一动也不能动，他凝视着那摊血，直到它逐渐蔓延开来，一点一点地，把他的视野染成红色。  
在救护车离开以后，有人把摄像头抬了起来，于是Rust发现自己面对着一张愤怒的，因为悲痛而鼻翼急速翕动的脸，这张脸的主人正带着蔑视和仇恨凝视着他。“你在里面，对吗？”  
Sophie的父亲沉痛地说：“是你让她带你到这里来的？告诉我，为什么你没能预知这个——既然你总是那么轻易地预知一切？她不该信任你，我是说Sophie，你这个杂种。”  
他把盒子翻过来，Rust看到了自己在女孩未能闭上的眼中的倒影。

 

Rust在餐桌上的黑暗里等待了很长时间，直到在他面前打开了一扇房门。  
“我让你进来的唯一原因是，你是她的朋友。”Sophie的母亲把他带进了Sophie的房间。  
“我很抱歉，”Rust说：“这一定……很痛苦。”  
“别再说了，”她对他露出哀伤的笑容：“你对痛苦知道什么？我没有冒犯的意思，但你甚至没有一具身体，Rust，她和你不一样，她会受伤，会死去，人类是很脆弱的生物。”  
“Nora，”Rust叫出她的名字：“我……”  
“你搞砸了，Rust。”她双眼发红，一字一句里带着气音，好像阻止自己哭出来：“不管你怎么想，你对人类不像你自己想的那样了解。现在，滚出我们的家。你不能继续留在这里了。”  
Rust看着她的眼睛，想起Sophie的眼睛。他无法再开口说出一个字。  
Sophie的父亲把他扔在了地铁站台，一群旅游者发现了他，承诺把他带到坦帕去。从那时起，他开始了另一种生活，像一个流浪汉。  
他不再了解任何事情了。

 

Martin从九月起重新开始工作，那时距离他辞掉上一份工作已经十一个月了。情况正在变好，虽然这一份工作的报酬赶不上上一份，但他的自由时间更多了些，基本上他需要做的只是扫除或者证实人们的怀疑——总有些人怀疑自己的操作系统在伪造自己的账单，破解银行的密码，虚构别的身份，或者在和自己的妻子或丈夫上床。  
“是我，”Martin望着窗外经过的车辆，肩膀夹住话筒：“你托我们去查的事情，已经查清楚了。你的操作系统，Patrick，我是说——他的确参与过一场银行劫案，那是在肯塔基，四年以前，在——”  
“我不在乎，直接告诉我，”Martin听到剪雪茄的声音：“他是否操了我妻子？”  
他苦笑一下。“严格意义上来说，先生，这种事情是不可能发生的。”  
“对，但他可以找个代理，可以在我们俩做爱时潜进来观看，可以给她发送任何加密的讯息——现在，我不在乎他过去是否刺杀过总统，告诉我实话。这是我雇你们的目的。”  
“唔，我们查过她的邮箱和通话记录，先生，没有迹象表明Patrick接触过她，”Martin留给对方足够时间的停顿，继而继续说下去：“但，在她的个人银行账户里的确有一笔存款，时间和金额都对得上我告诉过你的那场肯塔基的银行劫案。我们还需要确认，但——”  
“狗娘养的杂种。”Martin对着话筒无声地露出微笑：“妈的，该死的Diana。”  
Martin望向墙上的挂钟，已经将近十点了，他决定结束这场谈话。“我会让Danny把所有讯息和账单寄给你的，先生。”  
“这是一场我不可能赢的较量，对吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
“Patrick，”他的客户压低嗓子说：“他比我聪明，这些操作系统比大多数人都聪明。”  
Martin耸耸肩。“想要知道我怎么看吗？向我的电子秘书预约，下次见面时我会告诉你的。”  
他挂断电话，扯了扯领带。“妈的。”他说。他拉上办公室的门，弯下腰，从书桌抽屉里取出一瓶酒，倒入桌上的咖啡杯里。他关上书桌抽屉时，无意间瞥了一眼电脑屏幕。  
“这些人到底有什么问题，Danny？”Martin戴上耳塞：“嗯？我们到底出了什么问题？”  
“我不确定，Marty，”操作系统在他耳内说：“需要取消今晚的预约吗？”  
Martin摇摇头。“不，不需要，”他疲惫地说：“一切照常吧。”  
他喜欢这些工作之外疯狂的时刻，不涉及金钱，他纯粹只是喜欢干这个，这能让他放松，而且好像抚平了他生命中的其余部分。今天的邀请来自Christine和她的操作系统，Martin还是秉承过去的习惯，没有问太多的问题。她把摄像头和耳塞交给他，而他花了一些时间让他们的步调同步，当他拨开耳塞一侧的那个小小的开关后，Christine的操作系统将感受到他们即将进行的性行为中他所感受到一切，Martin能够作为他们之间的桥梁。  
他抬手解下了袖扣和领带，紧了紧耳塞。“是我，”他对操作系统说：“你能听见我吗？”  
他听到一声悠长的叹息，作为答案。他疑惑地望向Christine，她已经解开了衬衫，露出了胸罩。她对他抱歉地笑笑。“没关系，”她说：“他不太喜欢交谈。”  
她那种自信的态度消除了Martin的疑虑，Christine已经踢掉了高跟鞋，利落地解下裙子后头的搭扣，小腿跨出滑落在地板上的紫色布料，朝他走来，Martin按住她的一侧肩膀，手指绕到她身后去解开胸罩搭扣，同时另一只手抚进了她的大腿，勾出了蕾丝内裤的边沿将它扯了下来。  
她的手臂搭上Martin的肩膀，仰头吻上他。作为回应，Martin吮吸着她的嘴唇，Christine的手顺着他的胸膛往下，撩开了他的衬衫，绕过他的肋部，Martin清晰地听见Christine的操作系统释放出一声喘息，或者说更像是一声含混的咕哝。他疑惑地中断了动作。  
“Marty。”一个柔和，嘶哑的嗓音响起：“你得慢下来。”


End file.
